who needs friends, when I have you?
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: It's Ryou Bakuras first day at Domino high and it starts off really bad. He has problems with his teacher, meets new people, and decides he doesn't need friends, as long as he has his Yami Bakura.


The whole story is in Ryous POV.

Why is everyone looking at me? Is it my hair? I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe it's my cloths, no...thats stupid we wear uniforms. I sigh and look around my new school. Everyone looked friendly, but no one has said a word to me. They just don't know me yet. I tell myself. Don't worry i'll make a friend. I smile and walk to my next class. I think it was History with ms. Chono. I smile and happily enter the room. I see ms. Chono talking to a boy with dirty blond hair.

"Well, joey, if catch you picking on miss Nosaka again I will expel you."

"I wasn't picking on her I was just-"

"Go sit down."

"Excuse me but i'm new and-"

"Oh, right. You're the adorable new boy!" she said "class, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou go sit by Seto." she ordered me. I looked down and sat by Seto.

"Hello, I am Ryou."

"Don't bother me" Seto leaned back and crossed his arms "ever." I opened my mouth to say some thing but thought it would be best not to.

"OK, class place everything thats in your bags and desk on the desk" ms. Chono smirked "It's inspection time!"

"what?" I panic. Inspection time!? I cant let her see my millenium ring! She might take it and-and who knows what my yami will do!. Even though he's gotten his own body he still liked to hide in the ring for some quite time. If mis. Chono takes it he'll get mad at me. I take my books and other supplies out and set it on my desk. I carefully make sure my ring is hidden in my bag, Please don't notice, please don't notice, I beg to myself. Mis. Chono walks by and picks up my notebook, opens it and starts to flip through the pages.

"Mr Bakura, what is the meaning of these!?" she shows me the picture I had drawn of bakura. "These are not school appropriate" she flips to the more graphic ones to prove her point.

"I know ms. Chono..." maybe I shouldn't take my sketch book out of my house. "My brother must of put it in my bag."

"Excuses don't work with me Ryou. I want to see you after school. She took my book with her. Well...at least she didn't find my ring. ms. Chono turned back to me as the sun decided to shine on my. I glance down.

"oh, no" I whisper. The sun reflected off my ring and made it clear to everyone it was in my bag. Ms. Chono picked up my bag and pulled my ring out.

"And what is this? Trying to hide something are we?" she took my ring to. The kids around me laughed and whispered among them selves. I lower my head and feel as if I could break down in tears. By the time ms. Chono was done the bell had rung.

"Great now i'm going to be late, just because of her stupid inspection!" I huff and slam my locker closed and whipped the forming tears form my eyes.

"Hey, Ryou!" a shorter boy with pointy hair ran up to me. "I'm Yugi Muto. I-I saw the millenium ring in class." how does he know about my ring? I look at the upside down pyramid thing that was around his neck, it had the same symbol as my item!.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"well, do you have a Hikari?"

"well...I don't call him that but there is a spirit. He makes me call him Bakura, like my last name. Do you?"

"yeah, I call him Yami or pharaoh. Were pretty sure he was the pharaoh in his time. Do you know who Bakura was?"

"well..." he was a thief, but i'm not going to tell some random person about my Bakura "nope."

"Yugi! Come on lets go get lunch already" I noticed that Anzu girl waving to him. I had met her in my math class. I didn't hate but I didn't like her either. All I've heard her talk about was how friendship was like the most important thing in the world. And not to be mean or anything but I don't want to listen to someone talking about how many friends she has when I only have one, and he's a 3000 year old spirit that I found by accident.

"well i'll see you around Ryou" Yugi smiled and ran off with Anzu. I sigh it would have been nice to have someone to sit with for lunch. I decide to see ms. Chono about my stuff.

"Ms. Chono?" I knock and open the door to her room.

"Ryou, what a pleasant surprise" she said annoyed with me. I build up all my confidence and courage.

"I want my stuff back, now!" I manage to say.

"Now...now honey you wont be getting this back for a while now" she held up my ring. "And for your pictures I'm going to have to show the principal and get you expelled" she laughed.

"Give them! They are my property! You have no right to keep either of them!" I grabbed my book and my ring.

"Mr Bakura" she scolded me. "Give them to me!"

"N-No you're not my mother!"

"thats a great idea Bakura i'll just have to speak to your parents!" I felt her hit me. I turn around and bolt from the room, holding my face in tears. She can't call my parents their... their dead! The only number the school has for a guardian is Bakura! Sure it probably was a bad idea, giving him a phone but still! Bakura will kill her for taking the ring and then kill me for acting out. I run past all the students, out of the school grounds, and toward my house. I hope ms. Chono hasn't called Bakura yet. I dig out my keys from my bag and enter my apartment.

"Bakura?" I found him talking on the phone.

"of course ms. Chono" he closed his eyes "but you know I'm going to have to report you for hitting Ryou." Bakura "well...I'm sure we can come to an agreement that satisfies both our desires" he chuckled darkly. "I can meet with you tomorrow morning. Yes, have a nice day." He hung up his phone and looked at me. "Hikari, I could feel your distress all day...I could also fell that teacher messing with **my** millenium ring."

"Yes she did take it, but I got it back!" I pull out the item and hand it to him. He smirked.

"Ryou, I was so lonely to day" he sighed "I want to start school tomorrow."

"Really?" I smile. If Bakura comes to school with me I will always have someone.

"Now" he clapped his hands together. And stood up in front of me. "I think..." he kissed me for a couple seconds, then pulled away "Someone needs to be punished for acting out at school, don't you agree Hikari?"

"Bakura" I whine. Leave it him to ruin my excitement about school. "Fine." I didn't say I was going to refuse him though.

don't a bunch of friends i'm probably not going to talk to after high school. Because I have my love, Bakura.


End file.
